Sillage
by ValkyrieCain is me
Summary: Sillage (n.) The scent that lingers in the air, the trail left in the water, the impression left in space after something or someone has been gone. The Valkyrior: Warrior maidens charged with keeping the peace of Middle Earth. They had done so for countless millenia, until Sauron wiped them out before the first war of the Ring. All save one.


Chapter One

* * *

In Norse Mythology, a **valkyrie** (from Old Norse _valkyrja_ "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. Selecting half of those who die in battle, the valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain.Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens and sometimes connected to swans or horses.

* * *

"Gondor has no king" Boromir said pettily "Gondor needs no king".

"With orcs in Osgiliath and on the Great Roads I would think a king is exactly what Gondor needs Boromir, son of Denethor steward of Gondor" A light musical voice remarked from the archway.

Startled, many of the members leaped to their feet with their weapons in their grasps as a cloaked figure detached from the shadows seemingly unthreatened by the many weapons pointed at it at as it continued.

"But then again that is simply my opinion"

The hooded head turned to regard the many members of the council pausing slightly on Aragorn before landing on Gandalf, seeming to study him before slender hands lifted to the hood and lowered it allowing long, pure white hair to cascade down her (for it was now distinguished as a her) back, stopping halfway down. Every man's breath caught in their throats as they beheld her strikingly beautiful face and Frodo almost fell out of his seat.

Even the elves were stunned by the female's beauty which seemed as heavenly as their own. Her skin was flawless, her lips full and her eyes were a strange violet color that added to her unique beauty. When she shifted it gave them a glimpse of her apparel underneath which consisted of a deep green tunic, brown leggings, and boots. A sword hung from her waist and two long daggers hung from the other side. The men were speechless. Gandalf however just smiled and gave a small chuckle which the woman returned.

"Mithrandir it has been to long" She said in her musical voice, Gandalf's elvish name rolling off her tongue as she walked over to give him a hug. Gandalf returned it happily.

"Valerie Galenairdottir you look as radiant as ever" He complimented and she chuckled softly.

"You flatter Mithrandir" She then turned toward Lord Elrond and gave a slight bow.

"Apologies for my late arrival Lord Elrond I was delayed in my travel" she said formally and Elrond dipped his head in acceptance before asking, "Nothing too serious I hope"

Valerie made a strange rolling motion with her shoulders that seemed to be some sort of response. "A small uprising in an outlying Rohan village but it was resolved peacefully" She assured "I am here now and that is all that matters"

Elrond nodded and waved her toward the seat to the right of Frodo and she quickly, but gracefully sat, giving the hobbit a small smile as she did.

"Hey Val" he whispered back with his own smile.

Elrond opened his mouth to continue when Boromir spoke.

"Why is this female present? She no doubt knows little of such things and will be of no use" While Boromir had been dazed by Valerie's appearance he had not forgotten her remark.

Both Gandalf and Elrond shot him angry and disapproving looks as the tension in the council shot up and the others turned to see how the female would respond. Her head slowly turned to pin him with a cold and eerie amethyst colored gaze and the men on either side of Boromir flinched away from her glare with sudden fear shooting through their hearts.

"Valerie" Gandalf warned, though what he was warning her about none save he, Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas knew. Her eyes flicked toward the wizard before snapping back to Boromir.

"I have attended more councils among Dwarves, Elves and Men" She spat the word harshly, all traces of former humor gone from her, replaced instead by anger "Then you have soiled loincloths as a child Gondorian"

The men with Boromir growled softly as Boromir himself went rigid and the Dwarves found themselves suddenly holding in laughter at the Man's expression. Valerie pushed on relentlessly either unaware or not caring about the looks she was receiving.

"You would do well to either keep your tongue between your teeth next time you desire to speak to me or to do so in a civil manner Captain Boromir lest I not be as civil myself"

Boromir glared furiously, but held his tongue Valerie turned back toward Elrond, dismissing Boromir contemptuously. The lord of Rivendell cocked an eyebrow at her but continued

"The ring must be destroyed"

One of the Dwarves grunted "What are we waiting for!" Lifting his ax he swung it down with a yell.

There was a flash of light as the ax shattered, sending shards flying everywhere. Valerie snatched one out of the air seconds before it hit the hobbit to her left who didn't seem to notice. Tilting it she examined the runes engraves into the metal 'Gimli'(norse). Her eyebrows shot up as she recalled a dwarves voice filled with all the pride of a father as it showed her a drawing.

"That there is my wee lad Gimli"

"He looks just like his da" she had responded and looking at him now she realized she could indeed see traces of her old friend Gloin in his sons eyes, beard and gruff voice.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any blade or craft that we have Gimli son of Gloin" Elrond said gravely as the dwarves kinsmen helped him to his feet.

"The only way it can be destroyed is for it to be taken to Mordor and cast into the fiery chasms of from whence it came. one of you must do this" He glanced around the suddenly quiet circle.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor" Boromir stated a little incredulously "There is an evil there that does not sleep"

Valerie tuned him out as he impressed the folly of the endeavor. She knew more than most the dangers of the evil of Mordor but that did not change the necessity of the quest. Her thoughts were spoken by the prince of Mirkwood who had leapt to his feet.

"Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" He insisted. Gimli also rose to his feet "And I suppose you'll be the one to do that" he challenged as the dwarves and elves began to grumble and argue

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron comes to take back what is his?" Boromir cried with fear in his voice "I would die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf" Gimli thundered and the elves rose with a roar.

Their prince flung his arms out in an attempt to hold his kinsmen back while the dwarves goaded them on and Valerie admired the Princes attempted peacemaking especially since the last time they had crossed paths he had hated dwarves with a passion. She studied the Prince of Mirkwood and idly wondered what he had had to say to Thranduil to let him, his only heir, to come to the council. Then she shrugged it off, it was none of her concern.

"I will take it!" She heard a voice cry from beside her suddenly. She immediately shot out of her seat and whipped around to look the Halfling in the eye, crouching slightly to do so.

"You do not mean that" She told him seriously and the hobbit looked back determinedly. "Yes I do"

The woman stared desperately at the nephew of her dear friend. "This will not be grand and glorious as Bilbo and I have said in our tales Frodo" She warned "Are you certain you are completely ready for that?"

He swallowed "No. But you have said yourself that no one can be completely prepared for such things" He said quietly.

Valerie stared at him for a long while before sighing in defeat "Very well"

She stood and picked up Gandalf staff from where it was propped up against his seat, turned back toward the arguing men who had not noticed Frodo's announcement, placed a supporting hand on his shoulder, and then slammed the butt of the staff against the floor. The resounding crack was as loud as a lightning bolt and immediately gained the councils attention.

"Let Frodo Baggins speak" Valerie commanded quietly but firmly and they quickly quieted down.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor" Frodo said, shaking slightly but drawing comfort from the hand on his shoulder. "But I do not know the way" He admitted rather sheepishly.

Gandalf stepped forward "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins" He vowed gravely "For as long as it is yours to bear"

He walked over to stand on the other side of the hobbit and placed his hand on Frodo's other shoulder then gave Valerie a meaningful look to which she quickly handed him back his staff.

Aragorn stepped forward "By my death or honor, you have my sword" He pledged

"And my bow" The elf price added.

"And my ax" Gimli growled, shooting the elf another glare.

Then Boromir stepped forward and Valerie had to suppress a growl. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If it is possible Gondor will see it done"

Frodo nodded then craned him head up to look at Valerie questioningly.

"Without a doubt my friend" she said gravely _'but that does not mean I agree with this little hobbit'_ she said softly inside his mind _'I know'_ he thought back with a purely mental smile.

They turned to face Lord Elrond but before he could speak Samwise Gamgee burst from the bushes yelling that 'Mr. Frodo wasn't going anywhere without him.'

"Indeed it seems impossible to separate you two seeing as he was invited to a secret meeting and you were not" The elf scolded. Then Meriadoc and Perrigan ran from the pillars behind us and stated that they were going too and that it would be impossible to stop them and Valerie idly wondered exactly what percentage of the Shire Aragorn had brought with him.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this quest, thing." Pippin said confidently.

"Then that leaves out you, fool of a Took" Valerie scolded him and he turned to her in surprise.

"Oh hello Val. when did you get here?" She simply rolled her eyes at him as Elrond spoke "Ten companions. Very well, you will be the Fellowship of the Ring"

"Great!" Pippin said enthusiastically "Where are we going?"

* * *

There was a feast later in the day in the Fellowship's honor. Valerie had attempted to escape to a secluded part of the library but one look at Mithrandir warned her that he would not accept that. So a few hours later after she had packed and bathed and visited Bilbo (who was both startled and overjoyed at her appearance) she found herself in a silver colored elvish gown with long sleeves and a wide neck that showed her collarbone and had absolutely no practicality.

She looked up at Arwen in disgust "Why am I wearing this?" She asked and Arwen smiled gently before answering patiently, "Because father requested it and it is a formal banquet"

Valerie gave a huff of annoyance "Why does it seem that every time that I stay here your father insists on putting me in a dress" She grumbled and Arwen laughed

"I believe there is a betting pool among the guards of how many times he can get you to wear one until you refuse"

Valerie raised her eyebrows at Elrond's daughter in surprise "And how would a gentle lady like yourself know of such things?" she asked mischievously and Arwen's cheeks went slightly pink

"Aragorn told me" she said and Valerie smiled "Mmhm and when did he tell you I wonder?" she mused her smile growing wider as Arwen's face got darker. Then Valerie shrugged "It is not my business" she said with a wave of her hand. Turning she strode over to the vanity and sat down in the chair "Now. I believe you were about to do some strange magic that will make my hair look beautiful and manageable" she said briskly and Arwen let out a laugh.

Five minutes later Valerie's hair was in a side braid that hung over her right shoulder and stopped just below her chest Arwen smiled at her "Lle naa vanima(You look beautiful)" She said happily and Valerie grunted "Beauty will not win my companions respect mellonin" She said with a scowl "I heard quite plainly Boromir's thoughts and to say he was not pleased would be to lie" Arwen looked at her friend patiently "All you have to do is beat him in a sparring match, which I know will be effortless for you, and he will respect you" She said and Valerie gave a low laugh.

"Nay Arwen, he is more stubborn than Aragorn will ever be. That I can see most clearly" she said with a shake of her head then sighed "Ah well, I guess we had better get to the feast hmm?" Arwen nodded and together they left the elf's quarters.

* * *

Valerie paused at the entrance to the dining hall and peered inside before withdrawing with a grimace of annoyance. She then looked to Arwen hopefully who sighed in mild amusement.

"Oh very well" She said in mock exasperation "But I will not always be here to hide you from the attention of men Valerie"

The woman sighed "It was bad enough with the way the men were looking at me during the council, I do not wish to have that repeated by the elvish men of Rivendell" She said irritably and Arwen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Unknown to both they were being watched with great interest by two sets of blue eyes. One an ice blue the other a deep cobalt. "You have met her before?" One asked in elvish and the other nodded his head "Once."

Then- "You?"

The other man also nodded his head as they watched the Lady Arwen be announced and the other woman slip after her as silent and as stealthy as a shadow. "She lived here the whole time that I did yet her appearance never changed"

"I met her over seventy years ago and she still looks the same" the other confirmed and they shared a confused look.

"How is this possible?" The one wondered "She is not an elf for all that she looks like one" as the other questioned the same thing.

Valerie slipped into the hall after Arwen and stealthily stepped into the shadows while the attention was still on her friend then quickly grabbed her food and escaped into an outside pavilion, shooting Arwen a thankful look as she did. Stepping out into the cool air she gave a sigh of relief and sat down on one of the chairs, placing her food on the table, and began to eat quickly and neatly reveling in the silence. So naturally someone had to spoil it.

"Not so fond of crowds Milady?" A voice inquired and Valerie stiffened "Are we speaking as civilized beings Captain Boromir or would you like for me to scold you again?" She asked without turning around and the Gondorian Captain of the guard walked into her sight. He had assumed what he must have thought to be an apologetic face.

"I am here to apologize for my words against you and to humbly ask for your forgiveness" He said in a stiff not at all convincing voice and Valerie regarded him coldly looking for all the world like a queen before a subject and knowing it.

"Speak your own mind Boromir and not what Mithrandir had told you to say" She ordered quietly and Boromir instantly opened his mouth to deny it but she spoke before he did

"Do not take me for a fool captain I know his influence when I see it" The man's mouth snapped shut and his expression morphed to one of anger and he took a step forward "You should not be going on this quest" He hissed "You will slow us down and only be a burden. You are too maidenly to fight and will end up being injured or worse killed."

He would have continued but Valerie reacted before he could. She sprang like a striking cobra, pinning Boromir against one of the pillars with a dagger she had hidden under her sleeves against his throat.

"I think you will find that I am as far from maidenly as can be possible for a female" She hissed "I have killed many men and I find it not at all difficult" She pressed the dagger closer and Boromir began to lightly sweat.

"You may express your foolish opinions with all if you so desire as long as you do not do so in the hearing of me." she snarled, then jerked in surprise as a hand clamped down on her shoulder pushing her away from Boromir while another gently pulled the dagger out of her hand. She turned to glare into icy blue eyes that looked back calmly as Legolas gently pulled her farther away from Boromir who was being pulled away by Aragorn.

"If we are to travel together we should have at least attempt to get along" Legolas said calmly as Aragorn turned toward Boromir.

"Gandalf sent you to apologize not to make matters worse" He whispered and Boromir shoved him away harshly "I do not need your help" He hissed "Beside I was not the one who pulled out blades" he glared accusingly at Valerie who sneered back not at all ashamed of her actions.

Aragorn quickly led Boromir away whispering quietly to him but the man pulled away and stalked off by himself. The second both were out of sight Valerie relaxed then looked meaningfully at the hand still on her shoulder. Legolas released her as though he had been burned and stepped back, studying her intently. She ignored him and instead returned to her meal eyebrows rising in surprise when the elvish prince sat down across from her.

"Have I met you before?" He asked hesitantly and Valerie's eyebrow rose higher.

"Indeed you have princeling though I thought I had made a more lasting impression." she remarked and the elf's eyes widened in shock "You, you were the." he hesitated on the word.

"Creature?" She supplied and he nodded in relief.

"Yes. Though not always" she said mysteriously and Legolas looked at her in confusion which she ignored instead staring off into the woods with a distracted expression "I remember that day. It was a good day"

"You nearly decapitated me" Legolas deadpanned and she looked at him in surprise "Did I really?" she thought about it and then smirked, amused.

" I suppose I did" Legolas often thought back to that day over seventy years ago with a level of admiration and curiosity

* * *

Mirkwood- Seventy years ago

They had had the dwarves surrounded when it happened. It was so quick that even he couldn't follow the exact motions. Something large and winged had swooped down from the forest canopy and struck down four of his men at once and attacked the others with a swiftness, ferocity and skill like none other. Then it had pivoted toward him...and froze at the arrow pointed at its head. He had also stilled at the sword the person held against his neck. He had looked up into the eyes of the thing that had taken down his men expecting to see hints of savagery... and instead found himself looking into the strangest eyes he had ever seen, bright amethyst orbs that shone defiantly, completely and utterly human.

"Go on elf" she hissed. For now that she had stopped moving he could tell that it was a female, neither young nor old but seemingly ageless. And bearing large, silver-gold speckled wings, as large as those of the Great Eagles.

"Take your shot while you still can"

"Given that your sword is at my neck and judging by the speed in which you bested my men I find it difficult to believe that I could kill you before you kill me" He said calmly, slightly mystified by this strange creature that was neither elf, for all that she had slightly angular ears, nor man and definitely not dwarf.

"That may be so but this may be the only chance you'll ever get princeling"

At this his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Few outside the elves could recognize him on sight and have the audacity to insult him with his own title. Whoever, whatever, this female was she was walking a very dangerous line yet her eyes held no fear or even apprehension. He opened his mouth to question her when one of the dwarves spoke.

"No Valerie! escape and save yourself" He roared.

"Not an option chief" She snapped without taking her eyes off the prince "I am not abandoning you to the nonexistent mercy of King Thranduil"

The princes mouth twitched in anger but was still surprised by the vehemence in her voice almost has though she had met his father before but that was impossible. Surely his father would have told him if he had encountered such a creature. Wouldn't he?

"Ye aren't lass" The dwarf that Legolas had spoken to said "Live today."

"Fight on the morrow" She finished quietly with a small nod. Then she moved with a fluid grace and unmatched speed worthy of any elf, twisting to the side while grabbing his bow arm and forcing it away from her as he released the string, then spun, lashing out with a leg that caught him in the face and knocked him to the ground.

There was a gush of wind and she was gone leaving behind only her parting words, whispered into his ears "I'll be seeing you again princeling."

And they had indeed when Legolas had been chasing the escaped dwarves and attacking the orcs she had swooped down on the orcs like death from above, slaughtering many with her curved almost elvish sword, then flying above and firing upon them with the bow he had not seen previously with deadly accuracy. She had escaped with the dwarves but not after saving the elf princes life from an orc archer. Shaking himself out of his memories Legolas looked at the real Valerie  
"But you had wings then" He said in confusion and Valerie gave a slight smile.

"They are hidden while I am in this form." She said and Legolas' brow furrowed

"This form? Then what is your original?"

Valerie hesitated "I do not mean to be rude prince Legolas but I am not comfortable sharing such things with others." She said, slightly awkward.

"That is alright" Legolas was quick to assure, "It is your secret to keep, but if you ever wish to tell me"

He trailed off hopefully and Valerie nodded "I will do so"

She smiled softly at him "And it is just Legolas, after all we are now companions. There is no need for formal titles" he told her and she gave a laugh

"As you say than. Princeling" She shot him a mischievous grin causing him to laugh as well.

They chatted idly as Valerie finished her food, then continued talking as they walked in the gardens, finding much in common. Legolas remarked on her marksmanship and asked to practice with her sometime. Valerie said that was fine as long as he would spar with her at some point in their journey. From there they talked about the possible dangers they might face and started sharing tales of their past adventures, Valerie sharing the events of the quest for Erebor that Legolas didn't know and him recounting his involvement as well. They spoke until it was well past dark and then parted ways with farewells and promises to see each other in the morning.

Valerie was surprised of the ease in which she conversed with the elf prince 'Legolas" she reminded herself as she walked quickly to her room, the cool night air refreshing on her skin. She was so distracted in her thoughts that she did not notice the presence of another person until some pounced on her, pinning her against the wall. Reacting with blinding swiftness the woman caught the wrist of the person holding her and twisted it, forcing the person to release her, kicked them away, then unsheathed her dagger and dropped into a defensive stance.

"Show yourself" she ordered the shadowy figure who, to her utter shock, started to laugh.

"I see you have lost none of your swiftness my lady" the male said as he stepped into the light to reveal a tall, slender elf. Relaxing from her stance Valerie also began to laugh as she strode forward to embrace the elf.

"Elrohir, you scared me half to death" she chuckled.

"Indeed you looked very distracted my lady" Another voice said and Valerie looked to see another elf almost identical to the first stride out of the shadows "Deep thoughts perhaps?" Elladan suggested with a smirk as he came to stand beside his twin.

"Elladan" Valerie smiled and embraced him with another laugh "Do you aim to surprise me every visit?" she asked as she released the more sensible twin

"Constantly" Elrohir repeated with a playful smile and nudge with his brother.

"So what were you thinking about so seriously my lady?" Elladan asked as they continued toward Valerie's room "Hmm? Oh don't call me my lady Elladan I'm no lady"

"Well you're a princess aren't you?" Elrohir pointed out and Valerie squirmed slightly.

"Please my friend keep your voice down" she protested with a quick glance around "That is a secret only your family is privy to"

Elladan frowned "It is nothing to be ashamed of Valerie" He said and Valerie sighed "I know, but" she trailed off and sighed again "It is hard to be a princess of a people that no longer exist Elladan" she said wearily. Elladan and Elrohir shared a sad glance at their friend's depressed tone

"Forgive me Valerie. I forgot." Elladan apologized softly, "Would that I could do the same" Valerie lamented quietly. There was a slightly awkward pause that lasted until they reached the door to Valerie's quarters. The woman paused, her hand on the door frame, her forehead resting on the door itself

"I am sorry." She turned to face them full on and smiled "It was wonderful to see you again my friends" the two elves smiled in return "Indeed it was" Elrohir agreed "A great pleasure as always"

Valerie chuckled softly "Will you see us off in the morning?" she asked, opening her door halfway. "Of course" Elrohir exclaimed "Wouldn't miss for anything" Valerie nodded happily and turned to walk into her room.

"Oh Valerie" Elrohir called after and she turned to look at him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"You never answered the question of why you were so distracted" the female frowned in confusion.

"It was nothing important" she said dismissively. Elrohir grinned wolfishly "Nothing like a lengthy conversation with the handsome prince of Greenwood Legolas?" he said suggestively and Valerie's face turned unamused

"No" she snapped and promptly slammed the door in their faces.

"And what exactly did that accomplish?" Elladan asked his idiotic twin with a scowl to which Elrohir only smiled "Oh brother mine you are so naïve" he chuckled. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Elladan demanded. Elrohir only smiled and began to walk away.

"Elrohir? What did you mean? Elrohir!"

In her room Valerie quite happily took off the horrible dress she had been forced to wear. How happy she would not have to wear such garments as they traveled 'no sensibility whatsoever' she thought grumpily as she dumped the dress in a heap on her floor. Crossing over to her bed she slid happily under the sheets and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she awoke in the morning she quickly dressed, pulling on new leggings, breeches, and a tunic, that was just barely tight enough to show her distinct feminine features while not making it too obvious, and her cloak. She was buckling on her sword and two daggers when Arwen entered her chamber. The elvish lady glanced down at the dress on the floor then up at Valerie with an amused expression.

"What did it ever do to you?" She asked with raised eyebrows "It existed" Valerie growled good naturedly back then slung her quiver across her back and picked up her bow. Turning to Arwen she paused and took in her friend's expression.

"Oh Arwen" She sighed then stepped forward and embraced her. Arwen clung to Valerie like she was her safe haven "For as long as I can remember you have been my friend and now both you and the man I love are leaving and I know not if you are ever coming back" She sobbed into Valerie's shoulder and Valerie soothed her patiently then stepped back to look her in the eye.

"My dear Arwen. My sister in all but blood I will miss you" She said, wiping away the tears from Arwen's face.

"Have faith in me seler that I will keep Estel and myself safe" she promised and Arwen gave her a watery smile. Valerie embraced her again then stepped back "I must go, will you see us off?" Arwen shook her head "I could not bear to watch you both go" she said softly and Valerie nodded in understanding "Then this is goodbye. Until we meet again"

"Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor (I know your strength in battle) you will survive if I but have faith" Arwen said determinedly and Valerie gave her a smile

"Never lose that faith" She said firmly "Never"

Then she turned and walked from the room. Striding to the place they were to meet Valerie was followed by whispers and stares but she ignored them. She had been here enough times one would think that the Rivendell elves would be used to her by now, but no, they insisted on staring as though she had some abnormal growth.

'They stare anymore and I will give them an abnormal growth to gawk at' she thought grumpily as she reached the courtyard and found all her companions save for Frodo.

Her horse was also there along with the others and it let out a cry when it saw her, trotting over to sniff at her pockets.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle (my heart sings to see you) Ithil (moon)" She crooned to her pure white steed who 'whiffed' at her happily when she found the apple Valerie had taken from the kitchen. Valerie gave it to her with a smile and soft words in elvish crooned into the horses ear.

"It is a beautiful steed My Lady" Aragorn said from behind her and she turned to look at him.

"Indeed she is" She agreed, then smiled at him "Nai saian luume' Estel (it has been too long hope)" she said and Aragorn smiled in return "Sut naa lle valera (how are you?)" Valerie gave her strange shoulder motion that Aragorn had long ago become used to.

"I am well, yourself?" Aragorn's smile got wider "the same" they were silent for a few seconds before Aragorn let out a laugh and stepped forward to embrace the female with whom he had faced many adventures of his childhood with. The female returned gladly "I had feared you had lost your humor, out with all of those grim rangers" she joked and Aragorn laughed again.

"Iire lye auta? (When do we leave?)" Valerie asked.

"We await the Ring bearer" Gandalf said, striding over to join them and Valerie sobered at the reminder of their quest "Are you certain he can do this Mithrandir?" she asked softly and the wizard smiled softly at her "As long as we have faith in him" he replied and Valerie let out a sigh.

"Amin dele ten ho(I am worried about him)" she admitted softly "The 'Ksher(evil one) will be ever watchful for the Ring"

"That is why he is going to need you Mellonamin (my friend) to protect him"

"You will won't you?" A worried voice asked from behind them and Valerie turned to see the small Ringbearer who looked up at her with slightly scared eyes. Kneeling she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes "Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar Mellonamin (I will follow you to death and beyond my friend)" she said seriously and Frodo smiled in relief, understanding not the words themselves but rather the firm message behind them while Aragorn and Legolas glanced at her slightly surprised that she would make so serious of an oath while Gandalf smiled down at them both proudly.

"Now we may go" He announced suddenly and Valerie quickly got to her feet, giving Frodo a smile as she did. The hobbit smiled back then walked over to where Sam and the other hobbits were standing, Valerie smiled at Aragorn and Gandalf then turned toward Ithil to whisper in her ear.

"I cannot bring you on this journey my friend" she said softly and seemed to listen as the animal whickered quietly then answered "It is not that I doubt you but we must travel on foot. We are only bringing the pack-horse to carry supplies and you are no pack-horse my friend" the horse whinnied louder and Valerie chuckled softly.

"Of course Ithil of that I have never doubted" she whispered then continued to speak with the horse as Aragorn and Legolas looked on in bemusement.

"What is she doing?" Boromir asked Gandalf as he walked over and the Istari glanced at him before turning back toward Valerie.

"Why she is talking to her horse can't you tell?" he asked innocently as Aragorn and Legolas walked quickly over to join their conversation.

"I can see that but why. Is she delusional?" Boromir asked almost hopefully and Gandalf shot him a scornful look "of course not. One of Valerie's many talents is the ability to communicate with animals"

"Don't give away all of my secrets Mithrandir" Valerie warned sharply as she led her horse to one of the stable hands.

Gandalf let out a chuckle "She also has exceptional hearing" He said, then walked over to join the hobbits and now Gimli with Aragorn and Boromir trailing behind while Legolas stayed to wait for Valerie.

When she came back they walked toward the others and stood as a group while Lord Elrond stood with Elrohir and Elladan, the latter shooting the former an irritated look, to remind them of the gravity of their quest, then wished each one of them luck. When he stopped in front of Valerie he smiled

"Jeg onsker deg lykke til min venn kan ditt urolige hjertet fa fred (I wish you the best of luck my friend. May your heart find peace)" he said and the others (save Gandalf) frowned in confusion. Valerie simply bowed and replied "Takk min venn fa fred(thank you my friend)"

As the fellowship left Valerie looked over her shoulder in time to see Arwen looking out from her balcony, raising a hand in farewell. Valerie nodded in return, knowing her friend could see her, then looked forward and prepared for the journey ahead.


End file.
